1ª Temporada
A 1ª temporada consiste em 11 episódios. A temporada estreou em 2 de dezembro de 2013 e terminou em 14 de abril de 2014. Personagens Principais Estes são os personagens presentes durante a maioria dos episódios da primeira temporada. * [[Rick Sanchez|'Rick']] (voz de Justin Roiland) - Um cientista genial e alcoólatra cujas invenções e experimentos servem de base para os episódios. * [[Morty Smith|'Morty']] (dublado por Justin Roiland) - neto impressionável de Rick, que muitas vezes é arrastado nas escapadas de seu avô. * [[Jerry Smith|'Jerry']] (dublado por Chris Parnell) - pai inseguro de Morty, cuja desaprovação da influência de Rick em Morty só aprofunda seus problemas conjugais com Beth. * [[Beth Smith|'Beth']] (voz de Sarah Chalke) - a mãe de Morty, uma cirurgiã cardíaca para cavalos. * [[Summer Smith|'Summer']] (voz de Spencer Grammer) - a irmã mais velha de Morty, que ocasionalmente se junta a Rick em suas aventuras. Recorrentes Estes são os personagens presentes em mais de um episódio na primeira temporada. *[[Jessica|'Jessica']] (dublado por Kari Wahlgren) - Uma colega de classe de Morty, que ele está apaixonado. *[[Sr. Goldenfold|'Sr. Goldenfold']] (dublado por Brandon Johnson) - professor de matemática de Morty. *[[ Diretor Vagina| Diretor Vagina]]' ('dublado por Phil Hendrie) - O diretor da Harry Herpson High School. Ele e o o Sr. Goldenfold são grandes amigos. *[[Brad|'Brad']] (dublado por Echo Kellum) - Um estudante da Harry Herpson High School. Ele foi mostrado como um atleta que pratica esportes no ensino médio. *[[Snuffles|'Snuffles']], ' também conhecido como Bola de neve (dublado por Rob Paulsen) - cão de estimação de Morty apresentado no episódio "Lawnmower Dog". Snuffles é um pequeno e fofo cão de pêlo branco que apresenta alguns problemas em ser treinado até que Rick desenvolva um capacete de QI para ele a pedido de Jerry. Aparições Únicas *[[Joyce Smith|'Joyce Smith]] (voz de Patricia Lentz) - a mãe de Jerry, a esposa de Leonard e a avó de Morty. *[[Leonard Smith|'Leonard Smith']] (dublado por Dana Carvey) - pai de Jerry, marido de Joyce e avô de Morty. *[[Ethan|'Ethan']] (dublado por Dan Benson) - O namorado de Summer. *[[Jacob|'Jacob']] (dublado por Echo Kellum) - Um amigo da família dos pais de Jerry, e mais tarde é revelado que ele é um amante de Joyce. *[[Sr. Meeseeks|'Sr. Meeseeks']] (voz de Justin Roiland) - Criaturas convocadas ativando a caixa Meeseeks , existindo até que cumprissem o propósito que lhes foi designado. No entanto visto com dificuldade em cumprir o desejo de Jerry, o Sr. Meeseeks convocou outros Meeseeks que enlouqueceram por existir por muito tempo, a ponto de tomar medidas extremas para cumprir o pedido de Jerry. *[[Annie|'Annie']] (voz de Jackie Buscarnio) - Membra e única sobrevivente da equipe do Dr. Xenon Bloom trabalhando no Anatomy Park. Morty acaba tendo uma queda por ela. *[[Morty Jr.|'Morty Jr.']] (voz de Finnegan Perry, Will Jennings, Justin Roiland, Richard Christy e Maurice LaMarche) - O filho de Morty foi criado depois que Morty teve relações sexuais com um robô sexual, Gwendolyn, que Rick o comprou de uma Loja de Penhores interplanetária. O filho de Morty envelheceu em poucas horas. Ele passou de amar Morty a desprezá-lo por impedi-lo de perseguir sua verdadeira natureza. *Evil Morty (voz de Justin Roiland) - Uma versão mais séria e mal de Morty. Ele sequestrou e torturou Mortys e matou Ricks por uma razão desconhecida. Seu próprio Rick, Evil Rick era um cyborg e estava sendo controlado por ele. Ele destruiu seu transmissor, misturando-se com as outras naves gigantes de embarque de Mortys sem Ricks. Elenco Escritores * Dan Harmon: "piloto" * Justin Roiland: "Piloto", "Rick Potion # 9" e "Rixty Minutes" * Ryan Ridley: "Lawnmower Dog," "Meeseeks and Destroy," "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind" and "Ricksy Business" * Eric Acosta: "Anatomy Park" e "Raising Gazorpazorp" * Wade Randolph: "Anatomy Park" and "Raising Gazorpazorp" * Tom Kauffman: "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!," "Rixty Minutes," and "Ricksy Business" * Mike McMahan: "Something Ricked This Way Comes" Diretores * Justin Roiland: "piloto" * John Rice: "Lawnmower Dog," "Anatomy Park," and "Something Ricked This Way Comes" * Jeff Myers: "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" e "Aumentando o Gazorpazorp" * Bryan Newton: "Meeseeks and Destroy" e "Rixty Minutes" * Stephen Sandoval: "Rick Potion # 9", "Close Rick-counters do Rick Kind" e "Ricksy Business" Episódios